


Late Night Fears

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fear, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli wakes up to a noise, he's scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Fears

Sauli quickly opened his tired eyes at a loud banging noise that rang in his ears.

Looking quickly around the room he saw nothing but darkness; he turned around and saw Adam’s shape on the other side of the bed, sleeping soundly, facing away from him. He wonders what could have caused the noise, it couldn’t have been anything outside the room, because it was really loud and the door was closed, but how come Adam didn’t hear it? Maybe he just dreamed it up. Damn Adam’s American Horror Story, it always set him into full panic mode at night. He had to wake Adam up once and ask him to go to the bathroom with him, because he was nearly pissing his pants, but too scared to go alone. Adam just giggled the whole time and a week after and one time while they were at Sutan’s house trying on clothes he excused himself to go to the bathroom and Sutan asked him if he wanted any supervision. Also giggling.

Sauli feels relaxed again at the fun memory and is almost drifting back to sleep when he hears another noise, a scratching-like sound from Sauli’s side of the room.

“Fuck!” Sauli immediately pulls the cover over his head, shivering underneath it, he desperately wants to crawl to Adam, but he’s too scared to move. Curse this huge bed!

“Adam!” Sauli whispers from under the covers, he tries to budge Adam with his leg, but it quickly slips out of the covers and as if there were snakes on the bed Sauli immediately pulls it back in. He hears noises again, this time against the window. How on earth is Adam sleeping through all this?

Sauli knows there’s nothing there and that the blind fear his feeling is pointless, but fear is not an emotion you can easily control and when it takes over you no longer think rationally.

“Adam?” Sauli tries again a little bit lounder, but no answer, no movement, no annoying snoring…

There’s only one thing that can overcome fear, and that’s a bigger fear. That’s why as soon as that horrifying thought entered his head Sauli sprung from under the covers and over to Adam’s side of the bed.

“Adam, baby!” He shakes Adam until the big blue eyes open slowly and tiredly.

“Sauli… w-ha what’s wrong?” He takes Sauli in his arms, he can feel Sauli shivering, even though his body was warm. “What happened? Are you ok?”

Sauli immediately relaxes in the big strong arms, he takes a deep breath and wraps his naked body into Adams.

“Bad dream.” Sauli says, he realizes how stupid and unjustified his fear was, he also realized it was raining, witch explained most of the noises.

“Hmm… you heard noises again, right?”

“’M Sorry, I’m a real scardy cat.” He buries his face in Adam’s chest.

“No, you’re not; you were brave enough to come save me from boogie man. That means the world to me.” Adam jokes, but there’s truth behind his words.

“I would slay any beast of the night for you, my love.” Sauli whispers and reaches in for a kiss as he pulls the all protective bed cover over them, basking in the heat of each other's body as drift back to slumber, safe and sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all have those nights where he just have to bundly up unde the cover or the boogie man'll get us?


End file.
